


發酒瘋

by CharileAu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharileAu/pseuds/CharileAu
Summary: 這，全都是，因為他媽的，Lofter，不過審我的文，操他媽的。我甚至還沒有讓他們倆啵嘴(^_^)v
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 2





	發酒瘋

McCoy在面對和處理情感時一向剋制，包括面對James。

時間回到他們成爲學員的第三年，大約是在學期初的開學派對。McCoy好不容易穿過舞池和震耳欲聾的音樂，來到禮堂的盡頭，找到了喝昏過去的James和一旁怒髮衝冠的俄羅斯女孩。

女孩對McCoy的接連道歉不予理睬，在他幾乎以扛的姿勢帶走James時，那女孩還是氣不過，急匆匆走到他們面前，狠狠地挂了James一巴掌。

McCoy看了也覺得臉上火辣辣的，但他不會同情James。原因無他，James硬要和吉利人拼酒，拼的還是傳統吉利酒，那種酒喝一杯好比吸了三打葉子。James喝了三杯，接著發酒瘋，接連挑戰了幾位男女同學，當中包括導師。

那位倒霉的俄羅斯女孩不但輸了幾百塊，還讓James給吐了自己一身，還得幫他叫人扛他宿舍。不生氣才怪。

扛著他出了禮堂，McCoy趕緊招了一輛穿梭小艇送他們回宿舍。

三藩市無星無月，環境靜謐，依然可以聽見從禮堂傳出來的狂歡與音樂聲。穿梭小艇走了一會兒，校園四周已經沉寂一片，只有某類布谷鳥仍在鳴叫，墨色濃重的夜，很適合醖釀説不清道不明的情愫。

James吐過、發過酒瘋后，似乎進入了昏昏欲睡的狀態。無論McCoy幫他調整睡姿多少次，他總是東歪西倒，還差點跌出去穿梭小艇外，但突然James開了竅似的，一下便往McCoy身上倒。

McCoy無奈，但也煩幫他調整睡姿，便只好由得他靠在自己身上。

不煩人的James實在是太難得了，McCoy這樣想著，甚至還覺得他有點可愛。

但下一秒他的所作所爲簡直狠狠地打了McCoy的嘴巴。James突然醒了，海洋一樣的眼眸凝視著自己，忽然James笑了笑，還一邊對自己上下其手，一邊笑著説：“蜜糖寶貝我給你買杯酒好不好？”

“Hey，混球你最好給我清醒點，到宿舍樓了你可千萬別讓其他人聽見你這麽和我説話，知道嗎？”

McCoy咬咬牙扶著他回到宿舍，James依然在瘋言瘋語，區別是他只在McCoy的耳邊輕聲細語地調情，香檳和伏特加輕輕繞進他耳朵：“南方美人，這麽快就到你宿舍了嗎？”

“想不想......哥哥帶你騎馬去？”他臉不紅心不跳地說著些下三濫的話。

“Jim？你得慶幸我沒錄下來。”

宿舍門感應到是兩人便立刻打開，McCoy打算好人做到底，輕輕把James放到床上，但沒想到喝醉酒的人一個用力，便把自己也一同拽到床上去。

他一下子壓在James身上，為免真的把他壓出什麽事來，McCoy還得以雙手支撐著自己。下一秒他便發現James的手不安分地環在自己腰間，偏偏自己掙脫不開。

“Jim？聽著，如果你對今晚還有那麽一點點記憶的話，絕對會後悔一輩子，所以趕緊放手好嗎？”McCoy壓低聲綫，盡量和James溫柔講道理。

James沒有回應，依舊只是用他那雙湛藍眼眸含情脈脈地注視著他，接著才開口說：“別急著拒絕我，你就真的不想和我試試嗎？無限可能？”

McCoy嘗試逃避那雙引人墜入愛海的眼，卻發現無論如何看向別處也依舊無法逃離，最終一切還是要回到這裏。

“來吧，至少別拒絕我。”James開口，聲綫像化不開的蜜。McCoy心跳加快，突然James説了一句：“Let's give it a try, Bones?”

“Bones？Jim boy你意識到自己在説什麽嗎？”McCoy的聲音沙啞，甚至連他自己也意識不到他自己的聲音裏摻雜了多少情欲。他那以雙手支撐著自己的姿勢撐不了多久，便索性轉用前臂，這使二人的距離又拉近了不少，幾乎連呼吸也漸漸同步急速。

二人體溫上升，空氣悶得像在熱帶雨林，濕度和溫度都無比適合滋養瘋狂生長的青苔，起初只是一小片，後來便成了能絞死大樹的青藤。那些在心裏莫名滋生的情欲，終要使他們的一切都無處安放。

“Let's give it a try, Bones?”James依舊重複著這一句，McCoy嚥了口口水，忽然注意到James襯衫紐扣不知什麽時候解開了，好風光敞開大片供人欣賞。

“Let's give it a try, Bones?”

McCoy決定做好人做到底，那雙從不曾顫抖的雙手替他輕輕解開了餘下的紐扣。

“你最好不要後悔，Jim。”


End file.
